Ch. 291 - Border Land
Ch. 290 - The Swiss Knife Ch. 292 - Lost Horizon CHAPTER AND SCENES= |-| QUESTS= CHAPTER QUESTS 1. Teleporter Travel to Patagonia Horse Riders Find 12 hidden objects in Patagonia Horse Riders 2. Gone with the Wind Place 4 Windswept Tree in the Garden 3. Press the Button Return to Espanola Island Booby Colony Find 12 hidden objects in Espanola Island Booby Colony 4. Watch your Back Travel to Winter Biker Time Loop Match 12 details in Winter Biker Time Loop 5. Fish Out of Water Have 3 Angler Platform in the Garden Upgrade 1 Windswept Tree to Level 2 6. Secret Case Return to Yukon Cabin Find 12 hidden objects in Yukon Cabin 7. Predictive Analysis Travel to Outback Safari Paradox Find 6 differences in Outback Safari Paradox 8. South America Travel to Lake Fishing Find 12 hidden objects in Lake Fishing 9. Best Case Scenario Travel to Dominican Tree House Time Warp Find 12 hidden objects in Dominican Tree House Time Warp 10. Teach a Man to Fish Upgrade 1 Angular Platform to Level 2 Upgrade 1 Windswept Tree to Level 3 11. Patagonia Special Earn 18 total stars in Chapter 291 scenes Have 1 Los Glaciares Park Glacier in the Garden 12. Complete the Make a Shack Collection Collect the Woods Shack and place it in your Garden 13. The Ice Man Upgrade 1 Los Glaciares Park Glacier to Level 2 Upgrade 1 Angler Platform to Level 3 14. Block of Ice Upgrade 1 Los Glaciares Park Glacier to Level 3 Upgrade 1 Los Glaciares Park Glacier to Level 5 15. Build the Laguna Torre Complete the Laguna Torre Wonder 16. Cerro Torre Upgrade the Laguna Torre to Level 2 STAR CHALLENGE QUESTS 2 Star Patagonia Horse Riders Earn 2 stars in Patagonia Horse Riders! 3 Star Winter Biker Time Loop Earn 3 stars in Winter Biker Time Loop! 3 Star Lake Fishing Earn 3 stars in Lake Fishing! 3 Star Dominican Tree House Time Warp Earn 3 stars in Dominican Tree House Time Warp! 5 Star Challenge Earn 5 total stars in Chapter 291 scenes 11 Star Challenge Earn 11 total stars in Chapter 291 scenes 14 Star Challenge Earn 14 total stars in Chapter 291 scenes |-| GARDEN ITEMS= |-| KEEPSAKES= |-| STORYLINE= Quest:Teleporter Ch.291/S.1 - Patagonia Horse Riders Raymond is hiding something from us. And I'm sure that it isn't going to be in the interests of the team. During the brawl inside that chalet in Verbier, I managed to collect an item other than the Time Crystal. Here it is. Looks like a small globe to me, Enrique. Press the button on top. Like this? It's a teleporter? Why does a band of Time Thieves need a teleporter? They have access to far superior tech to travel. Exactly my concern! But why did it take us to Patagoinia, of all places? You better not tell Raymond about this. The last thing that we want is to have this device being taken away. Quest:Press the Button Ch.147/S.2 - Espanola Island Booby Colony I'm with you three on this. Raymond is covering up some kind of dirt hee. I've been studying the device in my personal lab and it's a bit more complicated than I originally thought. It's previous user has set some kind of a sequence in terms of places to visit. Enrique, press the button on the device again. Let's see where it takes us. It'll help us generate a pattern. From Patagonia to Galapogas. I can't detect a pattern yet. Neither can I. Should I press it again? We need to exercise caution. Is there some way by which we can list out the places which have been keyed into the device? Quest:Watch your Back Ch.291/S.2 - Winter Biker Time Loop Just the Agent I was looking for! If you have a moment to spare, shall we discuss about Richard and Enrique? I noticed that one of the Time Machines is missing from the hangar and both Enrique and Richard aren't in the Manor. Are you by any chances, aware of their whereabouts? If Richard like it when members of the team keep me out of the loop, Agent. Perhaps it's time for your colleagues to be reminded of that. Either you can do it gently or I'll do it in a harsh manner. Quest:Secret Case Ch.96/S.1 - Yukon Cabin Are you all working on a *secret* case? I have some free time that I don't mind spending on a *part-time* job. Don't get me wrong, Quincy. But I'm not sure how safe the information that I have will be in your hands. Really? Just because Raymond promoted me to the role of Lab Chief, I'm his ally now? That's not what I meant, Quincy. Stick to your own conclusions! I made a mistake of offering you assistance. You certainly need help of a different kind, Enrique. You heard all of that? Let him be mad at me. I wasn't implying that he has switched sides. My conscience is clear. Is Enrique jealous? If he is, then it's the silliest way of reacting to the changes taking place around him. Quest:Predictive Analysis Ch.291/S.3 - Outback Safari Paradox I couldn't crack into the settings of the device. But there is a piece of good news at hand to share. With the help of my supremely strong skills in Teleportation Predictive Analysis, I've the next location name - the Dominican Republic. You just made that up, didn't you? *Teleportation Predictive Analysis*? Well, who doesn't like a fancy name for a new skill set? That's fancy? That's the opposite of fancy! Let's test it anyway. Aha! I was right! Let me hear it from you, Richard! Alright, you were right! But can your Predictive Analysis thing tell us why these places are important? Not quite. But that's what we are for, Richard. Your massive forehead should mean something. Will you ever stop making that old forehead joke, kid? The device has only one more place left in the current sequence. Let me call Eleanor over and we'll check out the location together. Quest:South America Ch.291/S.4 - Lake Fishing Enrique did well in terms of charting out the teleportation path. As far as I can see, the locations are in and around South America. You did rub Quincy, the wrong way, didn't you, Enrique? It wasn't me who took matters the wrong way. It was him. We'll bring him into this once we have tangible evidence to back up the theory that is being built. It was Patagonia again. I don't see anything relevant to us in any of these places. Don't be dejected, Enrique. The devil is in the details. It may take more than one visit to find out what clues these places hide. We'll have to revisit Patagonia. I'm sure that these places will have timeline anomalies in the coming weeks. Quest:Best Case Scenario Ch.291/S.5 - Dominican Tree House Time Warp Raymond is on to us, isn't he? Does he know that we are investigating him? We've to keep a very low profile. One wrong move, and we may get thrown out of the Time Society. And that's the best case scenario. In case you were wondering what the worst case scenario is... ... it's not so hard for an influential Senior Council member like Raymond to get rid of us, permanently. Keep your friends close and your enemies closer. You've a closer work place relationship with Raymond than anyone else. We must use it. Category:Chapters Category:Chapter 291